


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by seonghwhydoidothis



Series: Safe With Us [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Called safe with us, Christmas-themed, Dog Hybrid!Mingi, Dog hybrid mingi, Hongjoong and Seonghwa are parents, Human!Hongjoong, Hybrid Ateez, Hybrid Song Mingi, M/M, Mingi is their dog hybrid child :), Multi, Sequel, They're around five years old, To San and Mingi, god please someone teach me how to tag, human hongjoong, human san, human seonghwa, human!san, human!seonghwa, this is a sequel to a fic I wrote a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwhydoidothis/pseuds/seonghwhydoidothis
Summary: Seonghwa and Hongjoong have a special present for Mingi on Christmas morning.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Choi San, Kim Hongjoong & Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa & Choi San, Park Seonghwa & Song Mingi
Series: Safe With Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! Omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated my request book lately! I got swept away in schoolwork, and the request that I'm working on now is a little tough for me. I promise an update will come soon, though! I also have some other little fics planned for my hybrid series, so keep an eye out for those if you're interested. I'm sorry that this is specifically Christmas themed, I wish I knew more about other religious holidays so that I could grace more of them, but this is the one that I know the most about, so this is what I chose to write about. I hope you enjoy, and thank you SO much for all of your sweet feedback on the last part of this series, the first part <3333

Hongjoong awoke entirely too early to something poking at his cheek, and his eyes blearily slid open to see that it was Mingi, a wide smile on the hybrid’s face.

“Daddy! It’s christmas!” 

Hongjoong somehow managed a smile through his drowsiness, eyes slipping shut for longer than they opened, “Mhm. What time is it?”

“The clock says five-”

“Absolutely not. Way too early, sorry Mingi. You can sleep in here, if you want? Where’s San?”

“Boo!” 

Hongjoong did have to admit, the voice _appearing_ by his side did make him jump just a little bit, but he laughed it off, hoping that he’d still be able to go back to sleep after this.

“I should have known you’d be here too. Come on, either get in bed with us or go back to sleep in your own room, but no peeking, it has to be at least eight o’clock before we get up to open presents. Okay?”

“No! No, 7:00, please just 7:00?” San struggled his way up onto Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s bed, with a little help from Mingi when he proved to be too short on his own.

“We went to sleep late last night guys,” Hongjoong sighed, letting his head fall back onto the pillow and remembering only a few hours prior, when he and Seonghwa had spent hours and hours putting the final touches on the tree, arranging each present perfectly and tucking each little gift inside the boys’ stockings while making sure that they weren’t getting too heavy. They’d gotten to sleep at around 2:30, and it was incredibly too early to be getting up again. 

“7:30, _if_ you stop asking about it until then. I will set an alarm for 7:30, so you don’t have to ask me if it’s time yet. You’ll know when it goes off.”

San frowned, both upset that he hadn’t won the bargain and confused by Hongjoong’s offer of a compromise. He leaned in to whisper something in Mingi’s ear and Hongjoong laughed, letting his eyes shut once again while he waited for an answer.

“Okay! Okay, 7:30, but we wanna watch you set the alarm.”

Hongjoong snorted, “Do you think I’d cheat you or something?”

“Yes! You like sleeping too much.” San glared, shuffling around until he was laying beside Seonghwa, giving Mingi room to slide into the gap between him and Hongjoong. Hongjoong rolled his eyes despite the fond smile on his face, grabbing his phone and showing the kids the numbers on the screen.

“Okay, there. 7:30, no tricks. Now, you’ll sleep? And you won’t wake me up until then?”

“Deal! Thanks Daddy!” San grinned, turning over to burrow his face into Seonghwa’s chest and wriggling under the covers. Mingi quickly did the same, gladly accepting Hongjoong’s invitation of open arms and curling up beside him, eyes slipping shut despite the excitement that they were bursting with.

\--

“Psst… Papa! Wake up! Wake up Papa, please!:

Seonghwa’s eyes fluttered open at the soft (not soft at all) squeezes that his cheeks were attacked with, a rather blurry image of his children coming into view. San was grinning down at him, one hand still pinching his cheek,and Mingi was by his side, kneeling while resting his hands on Seonghwa’s shoulder. Seonghwa grumbled, knowing that he couldn’t just roll over and go back to sleep while his children were sitting on top of him.

“What?”

“ ‘S Christmas!”

Seonghwa groaned once again, this time even louder as he realized that he’d have to haul his sleepy ass out of bed (and probably his boyfriend’s as well), down to their christmas tree and watch their kids open presents. While he was looking forward to the enthusiasm, he was not looking forward to being awake for it. So he let his eyes fall shut again, ignoring the pinches to his cheeks, “I’m tired. Let’s wait a bit longer.”

“No! No, please! Please can we go now?”

Seonghwa blearily looked over at his boyfriend, seeing that Hongjoong was still dead asleep beside him, arm outstretched to drape over nothingness beside him. Since when had the two of them broken apart? That arm was supposed to be around his waist. 

“It’s up to Daddy,” Seonghwa knew full well that Hongjoong hadn’t slept well the past night, and he hoped that it meant that he’d say no, that they needed a little more time to wake up.

“No! No, um, we want you to decide!” San grinned, and something in the back of Seonghwa’s brain registered that as San’s signature Guilty Smile.

“San, Mingi…” Seonghwa looked both of his children in the eyes, raising a single eyebrow in question, “Did you already ask Daddy if we could get up? And did he say no?”

“It’s not fair!” San practically melted onto Seonghwa’s chest, “We’re already awake! And the presents are just sitting there! We _really_ wanna go open some, _please_?!”

Seonghwa definitely should have reprimanded his children (read: child; San appeared to be the sole offender), but he couldn’t help a silly grin from splitting his face in two. 

“You’re not supposed to be naughty on Christmas morning, you know. I bet Santa is already watching for next year.” Seonghwa’s statement made San’s eyes go wide, and Mingi’s ears droop, though Seonghwa was quick to tug at them teasingly to right them again, “But maybe he’ll allow it, seeing how cute you are.”

San giggled, leaning down to bump noses with Seonghwa and rub their noses together (a little too forcefully, but it was okay). Seonghwa hummed, one arm coming to wrap around Mingi and the other resting in San’s hair as his sons got themselves settled on and around him. He let himself blissfully fall back asleep, drowsiness clouding his mind once more.

\--

The shrill tones of Hongjoong’s alarm echoed through the small bedroom and it had both San and Mingi jumping to their feet, cheering excitedly with their hands in the air. The adults were less eager to rise, groaning and grumbling as they stirred. Hongjoong was quick to shut off his phone, however, his children were harder to silence. He did try, though.

“Daddy! Daddy, what are you doing?” Mingi squealed, tiny hands trying to fight off Hongjoong who relentlessly poked at his face and sides.

“I’m trying to find the snooze button,” Hongjoong mused, finally jabbing at the child’s nose and tugging him down to rest in his arms, “I wanna shut off my alarms.”

Mingi giggled, squirming in Hongjoong’s death grip as he tried escaping, “I’m not an alarm, and I don’t have an off button!”

“Yeah, the only way we’ll be quiet is if we get presents!” San bounced lightly up and down on his toes, a movement that had the bed squeaking obnoxiously.

Seonghwa let out a bark of laughter at his children’s bargaining skills, wrapping an arm around San’s ankles and batting them out from under the child. San fell with a shriek onto his butt on the mattress, glaring at Seonghwa.

“Papa! Pushing isn’t nice!”

“Ah, you’re right Sannie. I’m sorry.” Seonghwa cooed, propping himself up on his elbows to press a kiss to San’s chubby cheek, chub only amplified by the way that the child’s face was scrunched into a pout, “Will you forgive me if we let you open presents now?”

Seonghwa had never seen San move faster, as the child sprung forwards to wrap his arms around the man’s neck, “Yes! Yes, thank you Papa!”

Hongjoong laughed, finally letting go of Mingi who quickly joined San waiting expectantly at the door. The dog hybrid made to step outside of the room but San pulled him back, “We gotta wait for them. We have to walk together, with everyone..”

“Oh! Sorry,” Mingi grinned guiltily up at his two parents, tail waving lazily behind him when they each bent down to kiss his cheeks.

“It’s okay! You didn’t know, but now you do. Should we go?”

“Yes! Yes, let’s go Mingi!” San was off down the hallway like a rocket, and both parents feared that his socks would make him slide on their hardwood. Thankfully, the child seemed to be magnetized to the presents under the tree, as he somehow dodged all of the furniture in his way and landed squarely in front of the tree, completely unharmed.

“Who goes first?!” San’s voice was definitely too loud for the simple question he was asking, and for 7:30 in the morning, but it was okay because he was five years old, and it was christmas morning; all was forgiven.

“How about we all do stockings first,” Seonghwa unhooked both of their stockings from the fireplace, holding them out towards each respective child. Despite the entire process having been explained to him many times over, Mingi was still awed to see how full his stocking was, and how much candy had been stuffed inside. 

San was instantly announcing all that he got in his stocking, from candies to toy cars, to a small lego set. Mingi ended up being too distracted by this to open his own, and Hongjoong crouched beside the child to refocus him.

“What about you, Mingi? What did you get in yours?”

Mingi’s head turned to face Hongjoong and all the puppy hybrid did was smile up at his father for a moment, until the words registered in his brain and he began digging through his loot. He, too, got a mountain of candy, though his recent obsession with all things ‘farm’ had prompted Seonghwa and Hongjoong to stuff his stocking with plastic animals. 

“Look! It’s a cow,” Mingi proudly brandished his new toy, grinning up at his parents while his tail wagged behind him. Seonghwa cooed, nodding and tugging San into his lap when the child tried lunging for wrapped presents beneath the tree.

“Okay San, it’s Mingi’s turn now, he watched you, now you watch him.”

San happily complied, giggling each time Mingi discovered something new inside the confines of the furry stocking. Mingi pulled out many more farm animals, then the stash of toys became bath-related, and several squirting toys were discovered.

“Is that a octopus?!” Seonghwa had half a mind to correct his son’s grammar but refrained, letting Mingi answer with an excited nod.

“Yes! And I think he squirts water!”

“Wow, should we try it out later?” Hongjoong grinned, laughing when Mingi nodded excitedly. 

A few more toys came out of the stocking, a stuffed puppy dog, a wind-up-monkey, and a small duck attached to a string that Mingi could pull behind him. Then, it was finally time for the wrapped presents that laid under the tree, as Seonghwa and Hongjoong had each unpacked their own (much less filled) stockings while San was tearing his apart. Their contents had been much less exciting, new socks, a pretty ring for Seonghwa, and a matching necklace for Hongjoong, but the men were grateful for it all the same, sharing adoring looks as they pulled out each present.

“There’s a card! Oh, Mingi! It’s for you!” San excitedly tossed the card in question into Mingi’s lap but Seonghwa was quick to snatch it from the dog hybrid.

“Not yet! This one is for last.” Seonghwa grinned, pointing towards a present that was marked to Mingi, “But how about you open that one first?”

San and Mingi were each promptly occupied with presents, San opening a firetruck that had blinking lights and shrill sirens, and Mingi opening a pretend-kitchen set. Next, it was a matching set of pirate swords for them both, set complete with eyepatches, and a vest that a little green parrot was velcroed to the shoulder of. 

Then, a baby doll for Mingi, who had shown explicit interest in taking care of Seonghwa’s niece the last time she’d visited, only a few months prior. The dog hybrid was delighted with his new doll, showing off how quickly he could soothe the baby into stopping it’s crying sounds and beaming at the praise that he got for it. There were a few other gifts that corresponded to the baby doll, a plastic crib, feeding set, and stroller. 

San got a cat stuffed animal, and similar add-ons as Mingi with his baby doll, bowls for food and water, a brush for the stuffed animal’s fur, and several velcro fish that stuck to the cat’s mouth. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were subtly trying to see how their children were at taking care of things, they didn’t have as much of a concern for Mingi as for San, but they had a feeling that if they were to adopt a dog or a cat that San would do just as much work as Mingi would. 

Plans to adopt a pet weren’t final by any means, but this was a start, and they couldn’t wait to see the results.

Both children got to the end of their stashes of presents, half excited to play with their new toys and half sad that it was over already. Seonghwa’s hand was slightly shaky as he held the envelope from earlier out towards Mingi, quickly lifting the child into his lap before he could open it.

“Okay, I’ll help you sound out the words, they’re gonna be tough. Ready?”

Mingi looked adorably confused but nodded nevertheless, peeling open the silver envelope and unfolding the sheet of paper inside. Hongjoong sat excitedly beside San, who was equally as confused, and the four of them peered down at the paper together.

“Okay, let’s sound these out,” Seonghwa pointed at the bold font at the top of the page, letting his finger rest by the first letter.

“Ker-”

“No no, it’s a soft C. It sounds like an s.” Seonghwa cut Mingi off, smiling fondly at his mispronunciations.

“Cer-tif-ic-ate?”

Good job! That was a big one, now these smaller ones,: Seonghwa prompted Mingi to continue reading the name of the form.

“Certificate of..” Mingi paused, and Seonghwa pointed at the first syllable.

“A-dop-tion? Adoption?” Mingi didn’t seem to recognize the word at first but once he got it out the first time he realized what it meant. 

Both adults in the room had enormous grins on their faces, trying to gauge Mingi’s reaction as the child sat frozen in Seonghwa’s lap. Mingi gave no warning before bursting into tears and Hongjoong’s mouth fell open in shock as he moved to quickly envelop the child in a hug.

“What’s wrong? Baby, what’s wrong, talk to us!”

San, who had looked elated at the prospect of finally _officially_ welcoming Mingi into the family as his brother frowned deeply, quickly taking Mingi’s previous place in Seonghwa’s lap. He looked worriedly up at Seonghwa who smiled softly down at him to ease his nerves, hoping that Mingi wasn’t seriously upset about the idea. 

Hongjoong seemed to realize that he wasn’t getting much of an answer from Mingi, letting the child sob and blubber into his shoulder while running a soothing hand down his back. He and his boyfriend shared a concerned glance, but finally Mingi was shakily pulling himself away from Hongjoong and sniffling weakly.

Hongjoong ducked down to look the child in the eyes, “What happened, baby? What’s wrong, use your words, please.”

Mingi wiped a pajama sleeve under his nose (much to his parents’ disdain), and managed a small, “I love you.” that sent both of his parents’ hearts melting. 

Seonghwa cooed and Mingi was quickly ushered into his lap, sitting beside San who clumsily wrapped an arm around his brother in a hug. A kiss was pressed into the space between Mingi’s dog ears, and Hongjoong scooted forwards so that he could hug the rest of his family. The four sat there in silence (aside from Mingi’s sniffles), for a few moments, and they had a feeling that, no matter how much Mingi liked his baby doll, that his presence in their family would always be his favorite present.


End file.
